


Once Upon a Wintertime

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Community: picfor1000, Established Relationship, F/F, First Anniversary, Fluff, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: A private chalet, an enormous bath, a military patrol course and a first anniversary celebration. Whose perfect holiday will it be?(A Picture is Worth 1000 Words challenge fic.)





	Once Upon a Wintertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 [Picture is Worth 1000 Words](https://picfor1000.dreamwidth.org/) challenge--write a story of exactly 1000 words based on a photo selected for you. This year, my photo was [a lovely place setting](https://unsplash.com/photos/N_enD_8s3nI).

It was altogether too easy. 

Perhaps she should suggest again that Angie polish her vigilance and observation skills. Angie insisted that as an actress, she was always aware of eyes on her and she encouraged such a thing, but Peggy had been sitting at the kitchen table watching her girlfriend belt out Peg O’ My Heart with the radio and Angie had yet to notice.

But that was a worry for a later day. Right now, she had a front row view to the Mary Angela Martinelli stage show, and she’d be a fool to miss a single hip sway. 

Pity it didn’t last much longer, as Angie twirled and gasped. 

“Holy Toledo, English, you scared the bejeezus outta me,” she complained, hand at her heart. “Didn’t I buy you a bell?”

Peggy lifted her wrist and jingled her charm bracelet, a recent Christmas gift. “You did, and it’s lovely.”

“Be lovelier if it worked as intended,” Angie said, stepping over and kissing her. “Ruining my surprise and all. You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“We can finish together,” Peggy offered, smoothly standing and tracing the curve of Angie’s hip. “Or we could both go back to bed?”

Angie shifted into her hand, but shook her head. “I told ya, English. This is _our_ anniversary and I wanna take care of you. And you gotta let me. It’s my present.”

“I’m not reneging on your gift,” Peggy protested. “You can still take care of me there.”

“Later,” Angie said. “And that’s a promise. But we’re doing this my way. Next year, you can be in charge.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Peggy said, offering a crisp salute as Angie rolled her eyes. 

“If you’re not going back to bed, then park it,” Angie said, smacking Peg’s backside.

Peggy knew Angie wasn’t truly annoyed with her because she kept up the floor show as she cooked. Peggy admired her as she moved with flair, lavender negligee occasionally floating about winsomely. 

And the breakfast was just as delicious, as they tucked into Peggy’s favorites, including creamed ham and eggs. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Angie asked, gesturing to the huge window that showcased snowy slopes. “Private Stark mountain, all the lodge activities, what’s your poison?”

“Surely today calls for cuddling by a fire,” Peggy said. Angie raised her eyebrows and Peggy shrugged, a little defensively. “Champagne, food delivered whenever we choose, a luxurious bath. A perfect holiday in our very own chalet.”

“Peg.” Angie set down her minted mimosa, none too lightly. “I didn’t sweet talk Howard Stark into letting us use this place for nothing, all right? Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear. What will you most enjoy?”

“I enjoy making you happy,” Peggy protested. And wasn’t that a thing they’d spent nearly the full year getting her to admit out loud.

“I know, and I love it,” Angie said, taking her hand. “But let me have a chance to spoil you a little, too, will ya?”

It went against almost everything inside Peggy to let herself be taken care of. It brought up uncomfortable memories she’d rather leave in the past, and Angie usually let it go. But despite promising Angie this gift, she’d been pushing back at nearly every step. It felt much more comfortable to take the lead, but not like this, at Angie’s expense.

“I do like the idea of you warming me up by the fire,” she tried, but Angie just raised her eyebrow and said her name in a tone that was both fond and had a bite. 

Right. Angie knew, probably even better than she did, how restless she got on quiet days with nothing to do. And she had to admit she was itching to practice new skills.

“But I would also like to try the Alpine skiing area,” she said, and Angie’s big smile settled the knot in her stomach. “I’ve gone cross-country, of course, and some downhills, but I’m fascinated by the slalom hills. I think they even ski jump here.”

“That sounds completely nuts and absolutely perfect,” Angie applauded. 

“What will you be doing?” Peggy asked. “I don’t imagine you’ll be joining me.”

“Nah, the neck breaking is all yours,” Angie said. ”But there is a proud Martinelli tradition of yell and cheer leading, which is my contribution. Just see that you give me something to cheer about,” she said, smirking. 

Peggy matched it, ready to do just that.

By the time they dragged themselves back to the chalet for tea, Peggy was on the far edge of pleasantly sore. She’d done better at slalom than jumping, and best by far on the military patrol course. She’d put all the men to shame in shooting, and her cross-country skills had barely rusted. Angie’s cheers had been inspired.

She’d even gotten Angie onto the ice for skating, practicing some spins and partner moves neither of them had tried before. It wasn’t as easy as others made it look, and the results stung their pride a bit.

“I’m ready to soak for a month,” Peggy said, already imagining submerging into Howard’s enormous bath. 

“Hallelujah,” Angie said fervently, chucking her damp outerwear into a closet, and Peg went to brew tea and cocoa, with some sweet treats.

The bath was barely half full when she wheeled the tray in, but Angie was already stripping off. “I think I’m more blue than pink,” she said, shivering and fumbling with her brassiere. 

“There’s only one thing for that,” Peggy said, leaving the cart and making quick work of her own clothing. “Shared body heat. Loads of it. For hours, possibly.”

“Hours, huh?” Angie asked, as Peggy stepped close. 

Peggy realized she had also stepped back into the spoil-er role and hesitated.

Angie laughed. “Ah, she remembers. C’mon, English, I’ll give you this. Get in the tub and warm me up. Just until my brain thaws out enough to figure out what comes next, though.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie. “I can't wait.”


End file.
